A New Start
by Seta Kaede
Summary: A new Xander has appeared in LA to live, with a baby! What happened to change the Scooby so dramatically? MPREG, and may be slash. Please read and help me come up with a better summary and title, please!
1. Default Chapter

My first Buffy fanfic!! I have always loved Xander and this is the first time I have ever gotten the guts to actually write a Xander fanfiction, I expect good reviews or I might just not write a new chapter. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

* * *

Xander looked nervously from the piece of paper in his hand to the building in front of him. He had only been in LA for a few hours when he had found the job ad, it seemed like exactly what he needed:  
  
_ WANTED  
Full time Bartender, experience required. Must  
know drinks for ALL kinds of clientele. If interested  
apply at Caritas.  
_  
He snorted as he looked at the ad, for anyone who knew what the hell went down and night and could read between the lines the joint obviously served a larger client base then just humans.  
  
Not to mention the fact that he could mix almost any human drink you could think up, he had been the in house bartender for both his drunken parental figures since he could remember, it had always been either get it right or suffer their anger.  
  
Shaking the brooding thoughts from his head Xander immediately straightened up and read the ad one more time, he really did need the job; construction was not really in question right now, and stripping....well that was always a back up plan.  
  
It had been awhile since Xander had come to the realization that not all demons were evil, a certain chipped bleach blonde vampire having to do with the sudden new insight into the circumstances of night, it wasn't like Clem had ever posed any risk.  
  
Hearing a whimper from his back Xander shifted his burden slightly as he approached the doors, half-hesitantly the teenager knocked on the locked side door since it appeared the bar was closed at this time of the day.  
  
It was swung open by a horned large green demon wearing an extremely bright colored silk suit, Xander blinked as he looked up at the taller figure, "Ummm, hi. I'm answering the ad in the paper for the bartender."  
  
The words were spoken somewhat quietly, and in a low tone, no one in Sunnydale would ever believe that this was the same Xander Harris that they had known.  
  
Lorne smiled as he looked down at the kid in front of him, he was cute, that was for sure, and not everyone would have responded as well to an over six-foot tall green guy opening a door to them, with a gesture he stepped aside and motioned him in, "Well come on in sweetcakes, you've passed the first test."  
  
A small slightly sad smile twitched at Xander's lips as he entered, "...and that would be?"  
  
Closing the door behind the dark haired youth Lorne turned a large smile gracing his face, "Not running screaming the opposite way when I answered the door, I've already had two potentials stutter and very quickly walk in the other direction."  
  
Lorne gestured the younger man towards a table, "Why don't we sit?"  
  
Xander moved cautiously towards the table, he slid the pack off his back as he spoke, "I, ah, just got into town so I haven't had time to get a place or anything, I just saw your ad and thought I better see if I could get a job...."  
  
The teen cut himself off realizing he was babbling, he recollected himself as he gently pulled a small bundle from the pack, "What I was trying to say was I hope you don't mind but I had to bring my daughter along with me, she's very good so I hope you don't mind?"  
  
The demon's eyes softened as he looked at the small bundle in the kid's hands, there was no way that this kid was 21, and already had a baby. "No problem, how about we get introductions and paperwork out of the way and see if you know your stuff."  
  
Xander blushed as he held out a hand, "The name's Alex Harrison, nice to meet you."  
  
Lorne grasped his hand, "I'm Lorne, and let's get down to paperwork, full name and id?"  
  
"Alexander L. Harrison." Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out the face idea he had acquired before showing up in LA. He flipped open a billfold that identified him as Alexander L. Harrison and that put his age at 22, which was 4 years older then he actually was.  
  
Lorne nodded at the ID and the two began to chat about various things, mainly why Alex was in LA, Lorne noticed that the kid not nervous if he asked about the past and that he rubbed his wrists almost out of a nervous habit.  
  
Eventually Lorne had Alex mix up a few drinks and he raised his eyes at the expert way that the kid handled the bottles. "Well, Alex I would say that you have a job."  
  
Alex gave a small smile that seemed more real as he clasped hands with the larger demon, "Excellent, do you know anywhere around here I could find a decent apartment? I have a little cash, and I really need somewhere fairly safe." His eyes darted towards the carrier that was still set next to the chair.  
  
As if on cue a small cry came from the blankets and he immediately hurried over, Lorne followed, "How about you introduce me to this little one?"  
  
Alex blushed again and Lorne noted that the kid was attractive like that, "Lorne, I'd like you to meet Jessica Willow Harrison, my daughter."  
  
A small girl with bright piercing blue eyes and a gorgeously curly mop of dark hair looked up at the demon, cocking her head the side she giggled and immediately reached for him.  
  
Lorne fell and fell hard for the sweet little one, though something did feel slightly off about her she was absolutely adorable. He watched as Alex pulled a small bottle from his bag and immediately Jessica began gulping down the liquid. "About that apartment...?"  
  
"Tell you what, I got a small flat over the club that isn't being used right now, how about you and Jessica take over that?"  
  
"Really? I don't want to impose or anything, are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
"No trouble, and it would be perfect since you are now officially Caritas new bartender."  
  
Hearing a small burp and giggle from the girl curled to his chest Alex's face split into a smile, it lit up all his features and made his soft brown eyes sparkle "That would absolutely wonderful."  
  
Lorne immediately started walking towards a staircase in the back of the club, he felt Alex following him as he stopped outside a heavy wooden door, "It might be a little dusty, it has been awhile since anybody has really been up here."  
  
Opening the door Xander looked around in amazement, the flat was a little dusty but otherwise it was gorgeous and absolutely perfect. "Lorne you have no idea how much I could possible appreciate this, how much do you want for rent?"  
  
For some reason Alex had just touched something inside Lorne and he waved off the question, "Just buy something nice for Jessica and we'll call it even."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Don't worry about it Alex, it can get a little lonely around here during the day, it'll be nice to have some company."  
  
Alex looked at the older demon, years far past his age shining from his eyes, "Lorne you just met us, why are you doing this"  
  
He just shook his head because he had asked himself the same question, "I don't know sweetie, you just make me want to protect you two, so really please take the place."  
  
Bouncing the small baby on his hip Xander sighed as a serious look came over his face and he settled down on the couch in the corner. "Well then I suppose I should tell you the truth."  
  
Lorne watched as Alex raised a finger to his mouth cutting it open on an incisor, he gasped as he held it over Jessica's mouth. The little girl's eyes immediately took on some golden highlights and a very softened ridge appeared over her eyes. Alex looked up at Lorne with slightly haunted eyes as he spoke softly, "Jessica is a damphyr."

* * *

* * *

Thank you for reading, now please remember to REVIEW!!!!! :)(:


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get up, but I have been so busy lately that it wasn't even funny, I will try to get updates out sooner but I will always let you know when they happen!  
  
Since I had so many reviewers I am only going to respond to those with questions or really long comments! But I will always thank my reviewers!  
  
Thanks go to:  
  
amy

Belinda

Benjis VIP

Erin

gem

Janet James

Jen

jude

Kelley

Koos

Layce74

LoMaRiBa

Mateo

miasnape

Nemati

Nick

pilot20052001

SithelfJen

Will

wing

ylang-ylang zelda  
  
Responses go to:  
  
Nabiki: Read and find Out! The answer is in this chapter!  
  
saifai: My timeline is a little messed with because of what I wanted but it is after Angel  
and Cordelia are settled in LA and the beginning appearance of the  
Initiative. So this would be just the very beginning of college. I  
hope that makes sense!  
  
Snape-Professor: I'm not sure about the pairing yet, but it is highly likely!  
  
Xander's Sex Kitten: All your questions will be answered soon, and some are even answered in this chapter! Keep reading!

Don't Forget To Review!!!!!

* * *

* * *

Chap 2  
  
Xander looked up at Lorne with haunted eyes, "If you want us to leave I would understand." he whispered.  
  
Lorne's mouth was hanging open as hr watched the small ridges and golden eyes disappear, "Let me just wrap my brain around this hun, obviously you're not a vampire since you walked here in the middle of the day. So what are you, human?"  
  
Alex looked at him his face tired, "I don't really know anymore and that scares me. Would you like us to leave now?"  
  
"And lose my new favorite bartender? Not a chance in hell! Besides who cares if she is a little different, it only makes her more special."  
  
The green skinned demon threw a soft smile at the shell shocked kid and got a shy sweet one in return. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Lorne."  
  
"Just give me a great new bartender and lots of time with the cutie and we'll call it even."  
  
With a small laugh and smile Alex nodded happier then he had been in a long time.  
  
Getting serious again Lorne took Jessica as he looked art Alex, "First though why don't you give me the whole story, not necessarily your real name but how about how you came to get this little one."  
  
Alex seemed to take a deep breath to steel himself as he began speaking, "I grew up on a place called the hellmouth, not exactly the best location for a childhood. My parents were negligent at best, verbally and physically abusive at worst, I much prefer them passed out drunk then up and tormenting me."  
  
"When I was in high school I got possessed by a hyena spirit, I was the pack leader, not the alpha male but the alpha female, a hunt-brother. I guess because of that even when the others where exorcised she stuck around in my head, she's still there. One Halloween after that this sorcerer came to town and we all got turned into our Halloween costumes. I was a soldier and I actually still have his memories; his name was Sgt. Mark Hamilton and he was military special ops. He had died in an ambush on a mission. Even after it ended I still ended up with him sticking around as well. I figured that since he was a spirit rather then just a representation of the costume that's why he didn't leave with everything else."  
  
Lorne could only nod as he looked at the young kid, it was amazing that he was still sane, and he got the feeling that he was still leaving things out and that this was only the tip of the iceberg.  
  
Alex took a deep breath and seemed to skip ahead to the matter at hand, "Anyway, these military guys seemed to find all this out, not to mention that I survived there my entire life, and they took me. Just grabbed me as I was leaving work one night and took me to their base."  
  
Here his voice broke and he stood setting Jessica down into her toy as he paced, "It was horrible, they were experimenting on all these demons, some of them weren't even violent, they were peaceful! It was like torture. Anyway, I had been there awhile when apparently they brought in a vampire, they kept calling him Hostile 17, I recognized him but I don't think he even saw me. They...they cut open his head while he was still awake and stuck this chip inside, it hurt him if he tried to hurt humans, I mean he couldn't even hit them! Suddenly the food I was being given tasted different somehow, it wasn't until after I escaped that I realized I was pregnant, they had been supplementing my food with blood, vampire blood. On top of that they had started injecting me other bodily fluids to see in being possessed by a female hyena did anything. I couldn't stay in town, my friends wouldn't understand, so I left and I ran across the west coast for awhile. Jessica was born in Seattle with the help of some practicing Wiccans in the area."  
  
Lorne listened with rapt attention until at last he had to speak, "What's the mark on the back of your neck, it looks like an x almost."  
  
Alex rubbed it with an absent hand as he sat back down, "It's where they stuck a tracer, the Wiccans found it when they were figuring out all the formalities, they took it out for me, and for some reason it left that mark. It was at that point we figured out what I was, I'm a healer, both for demons and humans. I got the ID from a grout Grothunk demons after I healed the leader's son of a nasty infection, it nearly exhausted my energy supply."  
  
"So how old is the little cutie?"  
  
A worn smile crossed the younger man's face as he looked down, "She's just about to turn one, I try and feed her at least a little human blood because she is part vampire, but I'm sure getting that around here isn't a problem."  
  
Lorne shook his head, he got enough vampires into the club, including Angel that it was good to have it permanently on hand. "Not at all, I have plenty around. Now first thing is that we are going to have to get you some new clothes hun!"  
  
Xander looked down at his own slightly worn baggy carpenter pants and loose black t-shirt and then at Lorne's brightly colored iridescent silk suit. He merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
The green demon waived him off with a smile, "Don't worry, you could never pull this off, we'll have to find something to show off that body of yours, not to mention that I'll have to make a new rule about propositioning the bartender."  
  
A startled look appeared on his face followed quickly by a dark flush that rose across his skin with a sheepish smile, "I guess all that traveling did some good?"  
  
"Hun, you'd better watch out, you're gonna be the new hot ticket item at Caritas."  
  
Glancing towards the clock Lorne pulled Alex towards the door, "C'mon we have just enough time before we open to get this place set up and you into some new duds!"  
  
Quickly grabbing Jessica and the baby pack Xander followed Lorne out the door shaking his head at the sheer amount of energy that he put out. They walked towards a small shop at the end of the street Lorne ushered Alex inside as the bell chimed their entrance.  
  
A small old Asian woman appeared from the back of the shop, she was dressed in a black kimono with circling red and purple flowers embroidered over it. Her face spoke of wisdom and age and her eyes glinted with knowledge and a secret mirth. "Lorne, what a pleasant surprise! What have you brought me today?" she asked as she circled the uncomfortable teenager.  
  
"Xenia, this is my newest bartender, Alex. He needs a new wardrobe as you can tell."  
  
Xander blushed cursing his easily enflamed face as the old woman looked at him with knowing eyes. Suddenly a tape measurer appeared in her hands and Xander looked at Lorne imploringly and then glared as he merely stepped forward and took Jessica and then stepped away. "Sorry hun, you're on your own. She'd skin me alive and I rather like it thank you very much."  
  
Sighing Xander gave up and stood still as she circled around taking measurements here and there in various places all over his body. Just when he thought they were done Xenia grabbed them both and dragged them into a back room where with a wave of her hand the clothes started to form.  
  
Lorne laughed at the stunned expression on Alex's face, "Why do you think Xenia wasn't freaked out by my appearance? She's half Msaan demon and a very powerful witch to boot."  
  
Alex looked at the older lady with more respect as the multitudes of new clothes folded themselves and stacked on the counter. With a mocking bow the older woman turned to Lorne piercing him with her look, "And how will we be paying for this?"  
  
The green demon laughed and handed the now sleeping baby back to her mother, "Alex, there's a great furniture store right next door, I'll meet you there."  
  
Alex looked like he was about to protest Lorne paying but finally he just nodded and left carefully cradling the small girl in his arms as if she were the most precious thing in the world.  
  
Turning back to Xenia his expression became serious, "What do you sense?"  
  
A sad expression came across the older woman's face. One of the skills of the Msaan demons was the ability of empathy and some psychic skills. The emotions coming off the boy were overwhelming in their variety and intensity. "Be careful with him, he has been hurt emotionally, physically, and mentally. The heart is kind but with an edge of darkness that now understands the shades of gray that inhabit the world around him. He has the possibility of great power and of helping many people. He already has and the affect upon him is great; you cannot prevent this but you can help."  
  
Xenia turned fully to Lorne with a dark glare, "If he is hurt, I will make sure to make your life hell."  
  
The green demon nodded sadly as he dropped some money into her hand and walked from the store, "I won't, all I want from him is his friendship; his heart is to big for this world; he makes you want to protect him."  
  
The small woman nodded sagely, "Yes he does, there are people from his past here and they could hurt him or heal him, don't let them."  
  
"I won't you have my word." With that he left the shop quickly following after Alex. 


End file.
